When Everything Created is Alligned
by biacebaolck
Summary: The Universe's fate always was intrusted to the Elementalists, the Guardians of the Elements. Now their successors are ready, this time 5 instead of 4. Could this disrupt everything AND cause the feared Allignment? Featured: The kids of J'onn,GL,HL&Flash.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_**By: biacebaolck**_

_**"Jr. Elementalists." **A voice full of authority boomed from the PA system. **"Report to my office at once."**_

_All five stopped what they were doing and headed towards the main office. "Hey, Hawkeye!" Hawkeye turned and saw Jayna. "What do you think he'll assign us?"_

_"Maybe some stupid mission, like last time." Hawkeye rolled her eyes. "If I EVER have to step foot on Earth again, I'll kill all the Earthlings." _

"Why- Oh yeah. You're a—" They entered the office, where four others waited. "Hello, sir."

_"All five of you are going to be assigned an important mission." A man, about 40 years of age, said._

_"Important?" one of the boys muttered. "I'll bet."_

_"Shut up, Griff." The oldest boy there, hissed, elbowing the younger one._

_"Dude. Don't diss my friend." Another one, insisted._

_"I need you to find the escaped convict and stop him from changing the past. If he succeeds, none of you will ever be born." His gaze was firm. "And… If you never are born, we can never hope for a better generation."_

_"Sir." Hawkeye piped up the courage to speak. "Where are we going?"_

_"To Earth, Hawkeye. Good luck, all of you." He pushed a button and all five were immediately on top of a teleportation device. Then, they began to shimmer away. "And, Hawkeye? Try not to kill any Earthlings."_

_A scowl on Hawkeye's face could be seen as she disappeared into the past with her comrades._


	2. Part One

Part one

Carter Hall ran his hand over the hieroglyphics on the walls inside the pyramid. They seemed authentic enough. He passed his flashlight over the ancient writing, trying to decipher what it meant. His hand bumped against something. His heart leapt. Could this be something? He placed his hand over a smooth slab of rock on the wall and pushed.

The wall started shaking and he directed the light of his flashlight to the wall, searching for something out the place…something…unusual. There! A doorway that had definitely not been there before stood before him. He cautiously stepped inside.

He clicked off his flashlight. There was no need for it here when there was enough light coming in from the skylight above. His eyes stared at the item that stood before him, attached to a stone column.

He stepped towards it and stopped. Nothing happened. He breathed a sigh of relief. No booby traps. His body ached with pain and hurt from the past traps and Carter wasn't sure if he could survive any more.

Feeling slightly braver, he took another step and another, until he reached the item. Somehow it looked familiar. He touched it and suddenly it glowed with such bright light, he felt something prying at his mind. Brain hurting like it was on fire, he stepped back and fell over.

But he wasn't aware of what he was doing. Right now, he wasn't in the pyramid anymore. He was in the past, in ancient Egypt, during the reign of Katar and Chayera, two Thanagarians who had crash-landed on Earth when their ship ran out of fuel in an uncharted sector of the universe.

Little did he know, as he watched the past that something else had happened when he touched the old Thanagarian technology. A part of him split itself from its body and went up into the shadows, away from the light coming down on it from the skylight. It watched Carter on the floor, dazed, his consciousness still in Egypt and waited for his liege's heart's desires. It would grant them. After all, it _was _a part of him, was it not?

* * *

A black-haired girl, her hair pulled back into a low ponytail and tied at the nape of the neck, withblue eyes stared up and where the Watchtower was supposed to be. "So…that's the famous watchtower? Doesn't look too special." 

A boy, silver-haired and one year older than her, shot her a _look_ with his stern yellow eyes. "Don't judge a book by its cover. The same applies here. Even though the outlook does not look like much, inside, there is something that is special and is waiting for someone to find it."

Another boy, brown haired with one orange and one yellow eye snickered. "Do you always quote from books?"

"You think you're so smart, don't you?" The older boy growled menacingly.

The younger boy just smirked, unfazed. "Compared to you? Of course." He looked at the Watchtower. "You know what? Jayna's right. Doesn't look too special."

"Griff? Shut up."

"Ooh. The great Silverbeak is angry. Better watch my step. 'Shut up.' He says." Griff said mockingly. Silverbeak advanced upon Griff.

"You asking for a fist in your stomach?" he growled.

"That's enough." Jayna snarled, stepping between them. She glared at both of them so furiously that even Batman would have qualied under it.

They both quailed under her glare and stepped back. "Um…uh…uh…eh…eheh….um…" Griff tried to think of what do say to avoid punishment. When Jayna gave a punishment, you could bet it was brutal...especially when the girl was almost ALWAYS peace-loving. And he was not too keen to get the 168th broken spleen this year.

Silverbeak was obviously thinking the same thing. "Jayna, we really should change my name to something else."

"What do you mean? Your name is perfectly fine." She replied, her hard facial features softening back to their normal happy, bubbly outlook.

"No." Silverbeak shook his head. "We can't call me Silverbeak when humans are around. They'll think we're crazy. This isn't like at home. I have to have a normal name so that they won't suspect we're from out of this world."

"I know, let's call you Big Idiot, big idiot!" piped up Griff. A glare from both Jayna and Silverbeak made him stop saying any more disrespectful comments.

"What do you want your name to mean, Silverbeak? You have a choice, after all." Jayna said, looking back up at the Watchtower. Silverbeak followed her gaze. After a while, so did Griff. They watched the events happening in the Watchtower, their sharp eyes picking up any detail needed.

"How about...Alexander?" Jayna said.

"Good name."

"Yeah," Griff snickered again. "If you want to sound like a nerd in glasses."

"Then, how about Alex?" Jayna inquired.

"Dudes! Wazzup?" They looked to their left to see a blur speeding towards them and then a redheaded boy with blue eyes, wearing a cap backwards on his head. An auburn-haired girl, the same age as Silverbeak, appeared next to him. She stomped on his foot and his eyes bugged out. Sheepishly, he returned the retractable Thanagarian spear he had 'borrowed'.

"Whatcha guys doing?" she asked, bonking the boy on the head. He rubbed at the spot where she hit gingerly, eyeing her cautiously and edging away from her.

"Just watching the Watchtower, Hawkeye." Jayna turned her gaze back up. Hawkeye, Silverbeak and Griff followed her gaze.

"Aww… That's a- soooo not fair, dudes. I don't have the eyes you four have." Brook tapped Griff's shoulder and offered his knuckles to his best friend.

"Dude." Griff rapped his knuckles against Brook's. "Don't sweat it out. Nothing interesting is hip and happening anyway, so why don't we go surfing?"

"That, dude, is nothing compared to skateboarding. You really should try it sometime." Brook grinned. "So, what did you four see up there?"

"Well, the Flash was getting grilled by Batman for messing up important papers…" Griff grinned back.

"The Martian Manhunter was eating Oreos straight out of a package…" smirked Silverbeak.

"Hawkgirl- er, I mean, Shayera, is training in the training room." Jayna commented.

"Vixen kissed GL on the cheek." Muttered Hawkeye, shooting Vixen a dangerous look. Vixen didn't know she was being watched, but she had a bad feeling and a chill up her spine.

"Oh… I'm sorry Hawkeye. I know how much you despise her." Brook said softly.

"It's ok." She sighed. "It's just that I'm really ticked off about the Green Lantern picking Vixen instead of Shayera."

"Love triangles. Who needs 'em?" Brook scowled. At his friend's confused looks, he added, "Because there's always bound to be someone unhappy at the end. For example, if GL picked Vixen, Shayera would be unhappy and so would GL, cuz he knows he won't get that son of his. He was your brother, right, Hawkeye?"

Hawkeye stiffened visibly. "I'd rather not talk about Rex at the moment, Brook." She whispered, her eyes cast down. "We haven't spoken to each other in years, and he was on Earth, and I was on Thanagar. I don't even remember what he's like anymore…"

"Sorry, my bad." Brook apologized. He couldn't STAND seeing people being upset about something and Hawkeye was no exception, even if she _was_ a girl. And eevn if she _was _a tough talking first lieutenant with major need of an attitude adjustment.

"I think…you're right about that. But I think it's more of a love rectangle if you ask me or a- Silverbeak, what's a 5-sided-shape's name again?" Griff shot a questioning look at Silverbeak.

"You're either talking about an irregular pentagon or a regular pentagon." Replied the silver-haired boy, nonchalantly as you please.

"Thanks, Mr.-I-think-I'm-soooo-smart-just-because-I-answered-a-silly-math-question-for-my-stupid-little-brother." Griff stuck out his tongue at the offending big brother. "Anyway, if GL picks Shayera, Vixen will be a sore loser, to expand on Brook's idea. Anyway, on mine, in the love pentagon, it's Shayera, GL, Vixen, Flash and Carter Hall." Said Griff.

"Carter Hall? Who's that, dude?" Brook asked. Silverbeak snorted. Jayna's eyes twinkled and her mouth's corners turned upright into a smile and she giggled at Brook's ignorance.

"You can bet he's one of Shayera's many 'admirers'."Griff said. Silverbeak rolled his eyes, showing that it was obvious. "I heard Batman last week about Hall being a stalker." Jayna immediately frowned.

"He is _not_ a stalker!" she hissed. Griff, Brook and Silverbeak chose that moment to ignore her and pretend she hadn't spoken at all. Hawkeye just scowled at the fact that Jayna was glaring at her.

_'What?'_ She mouthed. _'You can't expect me to keep their thoughts and opinions under lock and key. You never know when it might ACTUALLY be useful.'_ Jayna giggled again.

"Yeah, but Flash isn't interested in Vixen is he? Well, according to what I saw up there, he was flirting with females of the JL, so that doesn't really matter as a part in that theory of yours, Griff, because he doesn't seem to have his heart set on just Shayera." Brook pointed out, not paying attention to the two girls.

"Not to mention I highly doubt that Carter is a fan of Vixen." Said Silverbeak.

"So there are, in reality, actually two love triangles. One for Green Lantern, Vixen and Shayera and another for Shayera, Carter and Green Lantern." Griff said.

"You can bet at least one person is going to be quite unhappy at the end." Silverbeak said darkly.

"Talk about major decision for the Green Lantern, dudes. I mean, Vixen and Shayera aren't actually pushovers. I mean, if he chooses Vixen, she'd understand well, but boy is Shayera going to be ticked off and I think GL wants still wants Rex as his son." Brook said, taking off his cap and playing around with it. He was getting bored.

"I totally agree." Griff agreed. "I mean, if he chooses Shayera over Vixen, she'll be like, 'What took you so long to realize that?' and Vixen will be totally angry and storm out of his life. And…vice versa, except Vixen won't be like, 'What took you so long?' like Shay would. So…who do you think GL is going to pick, Hawkeye?"

He turned to where she had been standing to hear her reply, _'It's obvious, isn't it? He's going to choose Shayera. How else would I have been born?'_ but the older girl was nowhere to be seen. Only Jayna stood, reading a book, oblivious to the world around her.

"Hawkeye?" Silverbeak looked around for her.

"Dudette? This is like, totally uncool. Could you not keep on walking away whenever we have a discussion on who GL is going to pick and who Shayera will pick?" Brook called out, hoping to get an answer. Nothing. Not even a giggle from Jayna.

_'Darn it!'_ Griff thought. '_Even Jayna's not giggling! That MUST be a good book! Note to self: Burn ALL the books that Jayna likes. No kidding. Extra: Must trick Hawkeye into using her fire.'_

Griff sighed. "Come on, guys. Let's go find her. She might be having lunch."

"Bet she has her nose stuck in one of those Earth 'books' that Jayna's reading right now."

"Knowing her, that's definitely a 'maybe', but Jayna's more of the bookworm for fiction. Hawkeye's what you'd call a non-fiction reader, like me. And it's a bit more likely than Junior's guess that she's having lunch. 1200 hours was 330 hours ago." Smirked Silverbeak.

"I can't help it. I'm starving." Griff's stomach growled, as if on cue.

"So am I, dude. So am I. So," the redhead brightened. "What kind of food you want? Fast? Candy bar? Chinese? Sushi?"

"I want fast. Dude, do you think you can get McDonalds? I want hamburger, large fries and EXTRA ketchup bags, 'kay?" grinned Griff.

"I'm getting sushi." Brook licked his lips hungrily. "Dudes, you wouldn't BELIEVE how tasty sushi is with that soy sauce." Griff passed Brook a five and the redhead pocketed it. "Anything I can get you, Silverbeak?"

"No." The older boy's voice was cold. "I'll be at the main library, doing some research on blood genes, mythology and history of the JL instead of wasting precious time on thinking and eating Earth food." With that, he walked off. The two boys stared at his departing back.

"Dude. What'sup with hisattitude?I think Silverbeak needs to, like, chill out. If he did and became like us, we'll have, like, way awesome fun." Commented Brook.

"Not even in eternity." Scoffed Griff. His stomach growled again. "Uh…my stomach isn't getting less hungrier here. You know that…right, dude?" He glanced at Jayna, unsure why he chose that moment to do so. She wasn't there.

"Right!" the redhead ran off, in a blur so fast that the trees' leaves rustled and some of them fell off and their trunks nearly uprooted.

"Trees, no offense, but you got to become less flimsier and more stronger." Griff told them. To prove his point, he gently pushed one tree's trunk with a finger. It fell over all the way. "See?"

The trees didn't answer. Why would they? They were busy trying to straighten their trunks up and re-root to the ground.

Griff sighed and looked up at the Watchtower, almost wistfully. "I wish _I_ was a JL member. Maybe then, Silverbeak would respect me." With the '_Not even in eternity' _in his mind, he sighed and sat down on the wet green grass, his fingers being tickled by the blades. "I wish we didn't have to do all this." He muttered, before lying down on the grass, hands behind his head, closing his eyes and going to sleep.

* * *

An explosion took place. Jayna only looked up from her book for a glance and then looked back down into the book, reading intensely. She was both walking and reading at the same time so she didn't know what was happening before her. 

Pretty soon, a laser beam aimed and fired at her. She bent down to place her book down and tied her loose shoelace, unaware of the gaping whole in the store window above her. She grabbed her book and continued to multitask.

"Gah! Stop moving, will ya, ye little pipsqueak!" It was true. Jayna was indeed short for her age and was very touchy when it came to her height. She looked up sharply, practically shoved the book in her bag and zipped it back up again and ran. She ran towards him before doing a handspring to avoid another laser beam and landed, sticking her face close to the mentally insane man's face, her nose almost touching his.

"Pipsqueak? Did you just call me a pipsqueak? Did you? Let me tell you, I am NOT a pipsqueak, I'm NOT a little person, I'm NOT a little girl and I most certainly am NOT a midget and I'm NOT a runt! YOU GOT THAT, MISTER!" She grabbed him by the collar and started shaking him.

Pretty soon, her violent shaking had caused him to drop his laser gun. Finally, when she saw that he had fainted, she dropped him, and walked off, taking her book out of her bag to read.

A member of the Justice League watched her departing back, his eyes wide. She had just defeated (this is an original character and a stupid character, kay?) Dr. Insanity, the League's most insane enemy. And she wasn't even a superhero!

Little did he know that his last thought wasn't entirely true.

* * *

Silverbeak was pouring his heart and soul researching and searching for information. He was doing the 'speed-reading' technique, only known by anyone who is dead serious about reading, which were Jayna and Hawkeye. 

But Jayna preferred to 'enjoy' her books at a slower pace and Hawkeye found it easier to absorb large amounts of data if she took her time, so Silverbeak was the only one around his age who did it regularly.

Finally, finding what he was looking for, he checked out that books and walked out of the library, a pile of books in his arms. He smiled. He had found what he was looking for, and in just 005 hours flat! A new record! He looked around, left and right, and walked away from the library, trying not to appear out of the crowd and draw unwanted attention to himself.

It didn't work because he was getting a lot of stares from people who apparently had never seen silver hair and yellow eyes before. He gritted his teeth impatiently, but cooled himself down at the thought of how many stares Griff would get and how uncomfortable the younger boy would feel.

A smile found itself on his lips, and somehow, to the amazement of the people who were staring at him, he disappeared into the crowd. He weaved his way through the cluster of people (it was easy, he had more strength than THEY could ever have) and found his way to an abandoned alley. He realized he was smiling and quickly put on a frown.

Looking back to make sure no one was watching, he muttered some ancient words of magic and the books in his arms disappeared. He smiled again at the thought of how difficult this simple spell would be for Griff.

Realizing he was smiling outwardly for the third time, he inwardly cursed. Smiling like a demented freak? This was most unlike him. Pretty soon he would be doing cartwheels while wearing a clown and selling cookies for these 'Girl Scouts'.

He shuddered at the thought, but walked into the shadows so that nothing but his yellow eyes could be seen. If a person happened to glance at the shadows in the alley while Silverbeak was in the shadows, they would have seen yellow eyes staring back at them and quickly go away, out of fear.

Because, inside the shadows, Silverbeak was changing…in the most unimaginable way ever, to the thing that was both feared and admired, both real and a myth to humans. The young boy had changed himself back into…himself.

* * *

Griff grinned at Brook while chewing on the remains of his hamburger. He had stuffed the whole thing in his mouth, being terribly hungry as he was and Brook was stuffing as many sushi as his mouth could carry into his mouth. 

The two boys grinned at each other, and swallowed in unison. They both grabbed their own soda cans, gulped some soda down, waited for the soda to force its way down their throats and clear up the blockage and breathed in relief.

They grinned at each other yet again. Griff smiled, looking up into the clear blue sky and said, "This is the life."

"Dude, I totally agreed." Brook nodded in agreement. "I mean, like, no bad guys to ruin our day."

Suddenly, a few gunshots sounded. They were not heard by anyone else, but Griff had supersonic hearing. Griff sighed. "You had to jinx it, didn't you, dude?"

"How was I supposed to know I was a jinx?" argued the redhead, knowing fully well that his friend was right. Hestuffed all his garbage into a brown paper bag, Griff doing likewise. In the act of impatience, Brook snatched the bag away from Griff and filled it up for him. He disappeared in a blur to dump the garbage away into a garbage can (hey, he respects the earth, you know, unlike SOME people…) and appeared by his best friend's side after a few milliseconds.

"I hear…more gunshots…" Griff commented, cocking his head to the side so he could hear better. "Shouts. Angry ones. Ooo, now I know what's going on!" He grinned at his best friend. "It's a lame old robbery, attempted by lame-o thieves who couldn't count their toes or sing the ABC's."

Brook rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "Excellent! Time to put those powers of ours to the test! Come on!" He offered his hand. "I'll pull you."

"No way…" smiled Griff. "Remember LAST time?"

"Oh come on," the orange-haired boy argued. "How was _I_supposed to know you weren't used to very fast speeds without passing out?"

"Any other human would tell you that they'd pass out at a very fast speed which you would call snail slow." Griff muttered. "But I'm not human, am I? Nooo...I'm just a creature you couldn't care less of because you're a human boy who doesn't--"

"What was that?"

"Nothing." He grinned sheepsihly. "I get a 020 hours head-start. The robbery is all the way across town, at the end, near the dog pound. Got it?"

"020 hours?" Brook scoffed. "Hah! I bet I could beat you with my legs tied together while hopping!" Griff muttered some words of ancient magic and snapped his fingers. Ropes bound the redhead's legs together. "HEY!"

"I'll take you on like that," Then, he noticed the _look_ and gulped. "Then again, maybe not." He clapped his hands together and the ropes disappeared, leaving no trace except for the fact that Brook's pants were now wrinkled.

"Go already." Brook snorted, crossing his arms. "Time's already started ticking." Griff nodded and rushed off, hoping that for once, just this once, he could beat the universe's fastest runner. Yeah right, and he and his brother were actual humans. Oh well, at least he could try.

* * *

_Tang!_

Hawkeye smirked at the limp figure in the distance, a Thanagarian spear protruding out of his body. "See? Told you I have good marksmanship." She smirked.

"Hawkeye very good at spear. Hawkeye teach Red Crow?" the Indian asked hopefully. Hawkeye stretched out her left hand, even though she was right handed, and the spear came back, into her hand. Retracting it, she put it away in one of her many pockets.

"Sorry, Red Crow, but maybe later. I have to find GL and give him _the message._" Her green eyes narrowed in hatred. Red Crow realized that the girl was not in the mood.

"Red Crow understands. I will wait. How long will Hawkeye be gone?" She thought about it.

"Probably until I get some time off. You should go back to your tribe. Here." She tossed the astonished Indian a communicator. "It's a communicator. Know how it works?"

"Red Crow will guess. I press this and keep pressing when talking and then let go when listening to Hawkeye?" The Indian asked.

"Bull's-eye." She smiled. "Bye." She waved and muttered a spell.

"Bye." Red Crow whispered as she disappeared. He gazed at the communicator in his hand and ran to where the totem pole stood tall. "Oh, Great Spirit," He dug in the earth in front of the totem pole. "I give you, to care for, until day I need. Please guide Hawkeye, Red Crow respect. Thank you." The Indian buried the machinery and soon, the hole he dug up was a hole no longer. It looked like it originally had before Red Crow had dug.

He bowed many times, before sending up a smoke signal for his father, the chieftain, and the rest of the Turtle Clan, to let them know that he was going to be away for a few days. "Goodbye." He whispered, and he left.


	3. Part Two

Part Two

"MAN!" Griff yelled over to Brook who was wrestling with a robber twice his size. "I haven't had this much fun since I managed to beat Silverbeak!"

"Which is…in an alternate universe? As in: It NEVER happened here?" Brook grunted, as he heaved the robber onto the growing pile of unconscious robbers.

"You're just jealous!" Griff growled, as he pinned down a robber with his knees and proceeded to beat the guy's head.

"Jealous? Of you?" Brook scoffed, finally managing to throw his robber onto the pile. "Never. Dude, I'd never be crazy enough to go against Silverbeak."

"Shut up!" Griff scowled, glaring at his best friend. "What do you think you're doing anyway?"

"I could ask you both the same question."

Shivers went up their spines as they slowly turned to face…Hawkeye. And she did not look happy. When did she ever?

Her face was in her normal scowl, her eyes narrowed and eyebrows curving down. Her arms were crossed and she stood, her eyes piercing through them like spears.

"Oh…uh…hi Hawkeye. Um…we weren't doing anything…"

"...Except teaching these robbers a lesson."

"Don't you two think that the Earth people would think it was strange that two boys, arguing and acting like they're barely in their teens are beating up men much bigger than them?"

"Oh." Brook and Griff said in unison, as the thing they've overlooked was in their minds.

"Why…" Hawkeye snarled disgustedly. "Do I put up with you two? It's bad enough that Jayna's missing, but now, Silverbeak's turned back!"

Griff's ears perked up. "What?"

Hawkeye turned around and walked away. "Silverbeak's turned back. You want to teach him a lesson? I've heard that you've said you've beaten him once."

"But that was in an alternate universe!"

"HEY, DUDE!" Brook glared at him. "THAT WAS FROM ME, WASN'T IT?"

"SO?" Griff stuck out his tongue. At that moment, Brook lost all self-control and pounced on his best friend. The two began a no-holds-barred wrestling match.

Hawkeye was scanning the skies with her eyes for any sign of Silverbeak, ignoring the sounds from behind her. She had been with the army for quite a while before she quit to join the Elementalists and improve and gain control over her powers.

In the army, there's always an occasional brawl once and a while and Hawkeye was used to brawls which were much louder than Griff and Brook's one. Finally, when she couldn't take it anymore (when did she ever?), she whipped around angrily, stomped up to the two of them, grabbed them by their collar and yanked them apart, off the ground.

Feet dangling in the air, they stared at each other, and then and Hawkeye, at each other, Hawkeye, then at each other, and at Hawkeye before deciding watching each other wasn't as scary as watching Hawkeye.

She dropped them and they both landed on the hard concrete ground. Brook opened his mouth to complain, but when Griff clamped his hand over his mouth and glared a warning, he shut up.

"Now, make yourselves and your powers useful to get rid of the pile of _men_." She spat out the word 'men', with obvious dislike for them. At that precise moment, Brook and Griff looked at each other and wished for the same thing: _When I grow up and become a man, Hawkeye will KILL me! Please don't let me grow up…pleaseohpleaseohpleaseohplease-_

Their thoughts were interrupted from the groans of the robbers as they slowly got back to unconsciousness. This snapped the two boys awake. "Like, dude, I'll get the ones awake to the 'police station'." Brook said, grabbing as much men and hauling them onto the ground. "Later!" He disappeared in a blur. Then, he came back for the others, which Griff helped him carry comfortably.

Within a few minutes, everything was done. Hawkeye actually smiled as the two sat down, huffing and puffing, tired from their work. "Was that so hard to do, working together?" she asked.

The two shared a warning look. "No." they said in unison.

"Good." Then, the familiar scowl appeared on Hawkeye's face again. "NOW GET UP, YOU LAZY BUMS!" she yelled. They leapt up immediately, too scared to be insulted. "Griff, I want you to search all forests and concealed places for your step-brother. You don't have to be human to do that."

Griff beamed and rubbed his hands in anticipation. "When do I start?" he asked.

"Brook," Hawkeye continued, her eyes narrowed. "Search for Silverbeak as well, but in open spaces that Griff can't get to when he's _himself._ If you find him, then get him to help find Jayna."

"But what if Silverbeak doesn't want to help me?" Brook asked.

"Then, tell him he'll have to answer to me, and if he tries avoiding me, I'll find him one way or another and burn him. Very, very painfully. About 5000 degrees Celsius." She smiled sweetly.

The two best friends gulped at the same time. The only time Hawkeye smiled like that was when she was thinking of some torture and…a lot of hurt and pain, not to mention anything involving…the use of destructive and very, very, very hot fire.

Griff and Brook raced away to do what they needed to do. Within a few seconds, they were gone. Hawkeye smirked. She _still_ had it. Quickly muttering a spell that mind-wiped all the witnesses there, she muttered another one that teleported her somewhere else.

She was on a volcano, standing along the opening. She stepped on the lava. And began walking towards the center. Once in the middle, she crossed her legs and began meditating. Pretty soon, she was inside her mind, going through her past memories. Some of which, made her remember it all over again like it had just happened.

* * *

_A younger 11-year-old version of her stomped into the room. "REX!" she yelled._

"_So the little sister finally discovers what I did with her spear." Rex smirked. _

"_Why the seven hells did you do it?" she said angrily._

"_Yeah, yeah, whatever, Lynne."_

"_STOP CALLING ME THAT!" she yelled._

"_And I should do it…because…?" Rex, her big brother smirked. But before he knew what was happening, he was on his back, Hawkeye's spear point at his neck, ready._

"_One: You will fix my other spear and give it back. Two: You will stop being such an annoying $$ and leave me alone when you're in one of your stupid puberty mood swings. Three: You will stop playing any pranks on me and stop making my life so rough. Four: IF YOU DON'T DO ANY ONE OF THESE THINGS I'M GOING TO SLIT YOUR THROAT WITH MY NEW ELECTRIC SPEAR AFTER I REPAIR IT AND UPGRADE IT TO THE LATEST, THROW YOUR DEAD, LIFELESS BODY INTO THE RIVER, AND SAY THAT YOUR BEST FRIEND DID IT ALL WITH SOME HELP WITH **MY** BEST FRIEND, JAYNA! GOT IT?" Lynne yelled._

_"Yes ma'm." Rex said weakly, fear appearing on his normally smirking superior features._

_"YOU BETTER MEAN IT!" she yelled again, before letting him go, retracting her spear and putting it away and stomping out of his room.

* * *

_

The next memory Hawkeye unraveled was when she met Silverbeak and Griff. It wasn't a memory she liked, especially because during that memory, she had been jealous of Rex and she hated to be jealous and she hated Rex. She'd rather be angry, gone crazy with bloodlust and kill everyone in sight.

But…there was a good side to looking at this memory again. At least she would know what happened back there with Griff and Silverbeak when she was stomping away.

* * *

"_Mom?" Shayera looked up to see a 12-year-old girl with auburn hair and green eyes, a set of grey wings on her back, standing in front of her._

_"Yes, Lynne?" The Thanagarian asked, putting down her pen to talk to her daughter._

_"When's dad coming home? He said he'd teach me how to fly."_

_"Your father is busy right now, Lynne." Shayera's voice was cold and the mention of **him**. "He's at work, as you very well know."_

_"I know, but when's he coming home? He said he'd teach me to fly."_

_"I'm sure he will." Shayera said, faking a smile._

_"Not true. He didn't teach me how to fly yet."_

_"Honey, I'm sure he'll teach you soon."_

_"When the sky falls." Lynne retorted, flapping her gray wings doubtfully._

_"When did he say he'd teach you?"_

_"For the last six years." The girl crossed her arms. "It's not fair." Anger flashed in her eyes. "He spends all his free time with big brother and he never bothers spending any of it with me!"_

_"Lynne…" Shayera stood up from her chair and tried to comfort her daughter. "Your father…well…he tries to be reasonable with his time with both you and Rex. It's just that he believes that Rex, being older, needs more quality time to—"_

_"To what? Make me feel worse? I hate him!"_

_"Lynne!" Even though the Thanagarian had been divorced from the Green Lantern, 7 years ago, she still had a soft spot from him. _

_"See!" Her daughter glared at her. "You don't understand what I feel! You're always so busy doing paperwork and stuff and we never get to play together like we did when I was smaller and, and, and I HATE YOU! I HATE BOTH YOU AND DAD!"_

_Lynne ran, she ran out of the building, and she continued running. She didn't care how much that last sentence stung her mother or where she was going. All she cared for was to run away, run. Her emotions were toying with her, tears coming out from her eyes; anger and sadness mixed together, hatred and loathing mixed into that match, and loneliness added as a last ingredient into the mix._

_She at last stopped, her legs tired from running and a cramp in her side hurting. She breathed heavily and wiped the tears angrily away. It wasn't fair! How come her big brother got to have all the love and attention from their parents? How come? How come everything he got for his birthday was what he wanted (she wanted what he got too) but no one bothered getting her any of the cool stuff?_

_How come when she had been younger, they gave her teddy-bears and plush toys, the things she HATED since her big brother had made fun of how baby-ish it was and how mom and dad would've hated her if she grew up to become a wimp. She had been one of those kids who'd do ANYTHING for love and attention and had stopped playing with her stuffed animals and toys._

_She plopped down on the grass, staring at her reflection in the pond, hugging her knees to her chest. How was she any different from her brother aside from the fact that he was older, he was a boy and that he was stronger?_

_They both had lethal hand-to-hand combat skills, but he was better at that. She was only stronger at using range weapons, especially her Thanagarian spear which could retract. In school, she had always practiced daily to become an experienced detective like her mother one day and she had gained phenomenal powers of observation. So why did her mother like Rex better? Her big brother could barely track an elephant!_

_And when there had been a worldwide fighting tournament hosted at the fighting arena, when she was 5, she had been a fierce combatant, able to strike with such sudden ferocity that surprised her opponents. She had even beaten the reigning champion!_

_But had her parents congratulate her? Did they seem happy? Not at all. They only scolded her for competing in such a dangerous event without permission (she suspected they'd forbid her from going even IF she had asked because she was so 'young')._

"_It's not fair…" She picked up a stone and skipped it over the pond. Each time the stone hit the water's surface, it left a rippling pool of water and kept on going. "Five…six…seven…eight!" Her body tensed with anger._

_She had done eight, while her brother could barely skip any stone twice! And still her parents praised Rex more than her. And just recently, their parents had revealed that Rex had another name: Warhawk. Father had said that Rex had been named after his best friend, Rex Mason who had turned into the creature, Metamorpho, from a long time ago. Of course, to her, he would always be a plain old big brother by the name of Rex._

_It wasn't fair at all! She was just 6 years younger, so why did she have to live with this? Her big brother, Rex Stewart, aged 17 years, had kept her in his shadow for so long, her own mother didn't understand how she felt! Rex, when he ever took off that stupid helmet of his, had green eyes and thick black hair. They both had the same black hair, the same kind of wings… If they were almost look-a-likes, then why did their parents like Rex better? Was it because of Rex's green eyes, just like mom?_

'_**I hate this life. I wish I could've stopped mom and dad from meeting and then I'd never be born and then, I won't be born and I'll be happy.'** She thought._

"_Daughter of John Stewart?" She jumped and whipped around, her balancing skills keeping her from falling into the pond._

"_Who're you?" she demanded. A silver haired boy with stern yellow eyes stood before her._

"_Who I am is not important. Are you the daughter of John Stewart, the Green Lantern who was part of the Justice League, who is now back with the Green Lantern Corps?"_

"_Yep." She spat out and she turned back to the pond glaring daggers of hate into it. Huge ripples of water appeared from nowhere._

"_Aren't you eager to hear what I have to say about him?" asked the boy, surprised at her reaction._

"_Is he dead?" she asked hopefully._

"_Uh…no…"_

"_Too bad…"_

"_Why aren't you happy for your father? He just got promoted!"_

"_And I should be happy about that because...?" She asked._

"_Because he's your father!"_

"_Is that important to whether I should like him or not? Because right now, I'm wishing I had never been born and that he had never met my mom so I would never have been brought into this stupid existence."_

"_Are you just going to throw away your life?"_

"_That's the plan." She smirked._

"_I don't believe you! If I were you, I'd be thrilled!" Oops, bad timing._

"_What do you know about me?" She turned to him, glaring angrily. He stepped back, gingerly. "If you want my place so badly, I'll give it to you! So now you're officially the daughter of John Stewart and I'm nobody!" Before he could say anything, she stomped away, calling over her shoulder, "Glad I cleared that up!"_

_The boy just stared sadly at her departing back. "But…" he said. "I don't want your place."_

_She didn't hear him because he said it so softly. When she was gone, the boy turned another one who had just appeared, with light brown hair with an orange and a yellow eye and a smirk._

"_Nice going, bro. Real smooth."_

_He ignored the sarcasm in the other boy's voice. "Come on, Griff. We're going after her."_

_"We? Silverbeak, it's you who's going to apologize, not me, bro." With that, Griff turned to go, but he grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and started walking, pulling him with him. "I shoulda known." Griff muttered, letting himself be dragged. "Stepbrothers are always evil."_

_Silverbeak walked faster, purposely choking his younger stepbrother. "Just shut up for once, Griff."_

_" 'Just shut up for once, Griff.'" Griff mimicked in a high girly voice. "OW!" Silverbeak had just dropped him. "Whatcha do that for!" Silverbeak didn't answer. He merely looked around for anyone and seeing known, he morphed into a Hippogriff, his original form. He had yellow eyes and a silver beak, silver feathers on his forequarters and on his hindquarters, which were of a horse's, was silver as well._

_Griff turned back into a griffin. **Griff, I'm going to have a talk with that girl. You coming? **Silverbeak mind-thought to his stepbrother._

_**How stupid do you think I am? **the younger of the two backed away, his lion paws moving quickly._

_**On a scale of 1 to 10? **The silver-beaked Hippogriff smirked before flapping his wings and pushed off the ground._

_**Well, see you at your funeral! **Griff thought-spoke cheerfully to his older stepbrother and he pushed off the ground with his lion paws and his wings flapped. He flew away from his brother, away from the forest, and to a cave where he landed in and curled up, falling straight to sleep._

_Silverbeak, on the other hand, had no intention of sleeping until he found out what made Lynne so angry. Lynne was the key to help find the girl who would save his species and he wasn't going to let her go that easily.

* * *

_

_Lynne stared gloomily at the water in another pond. She plucked out a hair from her head and tossed it down. The hair fell deep into the water and the water rippled, showing that her request would be granted. Images showed on the surface of the water and Lynne watched, emotionlessly._

_**"I believe we are the Hol's reincarnated and we are true lovers." Hawkman told her. Shayera didn't believe him but he merely smiled and said, "I've waited thousands of years for us to find each other; I can wait a little longer."**_

_Lynne nearly gagged, but managed to suppress it._

_**Batman looked up to see Shayera. She sat down on the chair next to him and said, "Tell me about my son."**_

_Her hands clenched into fists, her gaze hardening. Why, oh why, was Rex always the important one? The one, even her mother, always cared about?_

_When the images finished, Lynne plucked another hair from her head and dropped it into the pool as an action of thanks. "I'll be back later, ok? But not too soon. I'll come back with Jayna, your daughter soon, I promise."_

_The water rippled an, 'ok', and Lynne smiled for once, before turning away to be face-to-face with a heavily breathing Silverbeak. She stood stunned before demanding, "What do you want? Don't look so surprised. It's obvious that you're the same boy I was talking to because you both have something silver and you both have yellow eyes."_

_"Why do you hate your father so much? Why do I sense jealousy from you for your older brother, Warhawk? Why do I sense hatred for your mother?"_

_**"LYNNE!"** She stood emotionless. That angry voice didn't scare her. It was Dr. Fate, her history and telekinesis teacher._

_**"What?"** she mentally thought to him._

_**"I've word from your mother. She's looking for you."**_

_**"So?"** She heard a sigh._

_**"Running away again?"**_

_**"Just leave me alone, Dr. Fate! I can do what I want! YOU'RE not my father. Besides, I wouldn't listen to him even if he did order me around. I HATE HIM! I HATE MOM AND REX TOO!"** Another sigh was heard._

_**"Let me guess. Green Lantern promised to do something with you but he never did it."**_

_**"Bingo. Now leave me alone. I'm talking to someone right now."** And with that, she used one of her abilities to block Dr. Fate from her mind. To the boy, she spat out, "Because I hate her, I hate him and I hate my big brother." He said nothing. She looked him in the eye, glaring with all his might. "I wish I had never been born." She growled._

_**"LYNNE!" **Oh no…not Dr. Fate again. How had he managed to get past her block? Wait…it wasn't Dr. Fate. It was Rex. **"Lynne, where are you?"**_

_**"Rex, just leave me alone!"**_

_**"Lynne, please. Mom is worried about you."** Hmm… There was no 'It's Warhawk now!' angrily being spoken. It really MUST be serious. But she didn't give a though to her mom being worried._

_**"My answer is NO. Now leave me alone!"**_

_**"You know I can't do that. You're my little sister."** At hearing 'little sister', the thing that had kept, everything from bad words to swearing to insult words hidden, which Lynne had held back in most of her life, snapped._

_**"Just shut up you ss! I don't give a damn hll's thought to what your frickin'mouth is talking about so get your damn consciousness out of my mind before I find you and kick your frickin'ss you stinking bstrd! And if you continue to bug me, I'll start tracking you down and kicking you where you are, so leave me alone, you frickin' jckss!"**_

_With those thoughts hurled at her brother, Lynne blocked her brother's consciousness from her mind and glared at the boy in front of her. "What's wrong with you?" she fumed, trying not to get her temper riled up again._

_"I need to show you something." He held out his hand. She didn't take it._

_"What do you mean?" she asked._

_"Something…about your father. Your mom doesn't know, because it'll hurt her feelings. You know your mom and dad don't live together. They're divorced, you know that. Well…do you know about Mari?"_

_"Of course I know about her." She met his gaze. "Mom used to teach me Thanagarian language, but when she found out that I was using that knowledge to find out what she was swearing everytime Mari's name is mentioned, she stopped teaching me."_

_"What does she swear?" asked the boy, curiously. Lynne snorted._

_"Something about Mari being some kind of slug from the Alpha 9547 sector of the universe. And when I went to the library to find out what it looked like…well…let's just say it's not very pretty and it's not very pleasant to have around."_

_"So…do you think Mari is just like that slug?"_

_"I don't know." She shrugged. "Mom never let me meet her. I can't blame her. I'm not exactly what you'd say **thrilled** to see the one that caused my parents to divorce and possibly made my father so 'busy' all the time."_

_"I see." He said. "So…you are coming, right?"_

_"I guess." He gestured for her to follow him and turned away, snapping his fingers once. A portal of wind opened and he walked into it, disappearing. She stood, still as stone, before gathering the courage to walk in as well._

_What she saw that made her regret ever following the boy for the rest of her life was horrible. As soon as she came out of the portal, she was horrified. There, her father, right in front of her, was kissing…Mari._

_Now she knew why her mother hated the woman and why her parents had had a divorce. Her hands curled into fists and her gaze hardened. For the rest of her life, Lynne would be wishing that if she ever lived that moment again, she would die on the spot. Besides, death was only another journey in life. No pain, no game. That was life. Wasn't it?_

_Death… she inwardly grinned at the thought. Would that journey be a lot better than the one she had now? Well, she had nothing to lose. She stepped back, back into the portal. "Lynne?" the boy exclaimed before she disappeared._

_When she arrived back at the other end, where she had come from, she stepped right into the pond and calmly sank. She closed her eyes. Hopefully, death would come soon. Strange, why didn't she feel like she wanted to breathe? Why did she feel like she despised water, and longed for fire? Oh well. It didn't matter. She would die anyway, one way or another._

_She felt water push her back up. **'You don't belong here in the water with me,' **it whispered._ **_'My daughter, Jayna, does, but you don't. You belong…in fire, with Fire, my sister.'_**

_Suddenly, she was in fire, burning altitudes around her. The strange thing was, she didn't feel hot at all, nor like she was about to burn. What was going on here?_

'_**Welcome…'** the fire hissed. **'It's all right. Go to sleep now. Everything will be solved. You won't have to see your parents or brother again for a while. Now go to sleep.'**_

_She fell into unconsciousness, into a sleep that would last until Fire completed her new task: **Get my daughter an attitude adjustment. She is too goody for her own good.

* * *

**_

"HAWKEYE!" she snapped awake and stood up.

"What is it, Griff?" she growled, annoyed at being stopped at sorting through her memories. The griffin was not in a mood to be scared even more.

"It's Jayna." He said, horrified. "And Aoi isn't with her. Fire is."

Hawkeye's eyes widened as she realized what was going on. "But…but…Water can't stand fire!"

"Exactly." Griff met her frightened gaze. "And if what Brook told me was true, then both him and Silverbeak are in for a very painful experience, more painful than any of ours from you."

"Come on." Hawkeye got out of the lava. "Let's go." She muttered a spell and her concealed wings appeared back.

Two figures could be seen, flying quite urgently in the sky, on their way to help a friend that was very precious to them.


	4. Part Three

Part Three

_"I hate you all." Fire said for the millionth time as all the four Elementalists stood before the Council. "I really do." She looked as young as 15, yet Air was the only one who looked as young. Water was 17 while Earth was 18. Well, they certainly looked that way._

_That was the reward for being a successful Elementalist. When you retired, you were granted eternal youth by the council. Fire had chosen to be 15, as that had been the age she knew humans showed their ultimate potential. Plus, if she had been human, then she would've been bursting with raw power at that age._

_Air had chosen to be 15 as well and secretly, Fire was grateful to have a comrade to share the youth with…even though he HAD just requested to be 16 instead of 15._

_Water had wanted to be more mature while Earth had wanted to be as well. Fire suspected it was because the Earth Elementalist still had the life-long crush on his comrade as he had a few millennia ago._

_"I don't really care. Saying you hate us all is the only most likely thing to killing us. We could then get gutted like fish by the Council due to your rudeness, tossed into the fishing tank where we become FISH for half a century, and then we get gutted LIKE fish because at that moment, we ARE fish!" Earth said in his usual pessimistic way._

_"…that just didn't make sense."_

_"Hey! I'M OLDER THAN YOU!!"_

_"You only look it. I'm several hundred older."_

_"Damn you."_

_"I know." Air smirked smugly._

_Water just smiled good-naturedly, but Fire was still watching her carefully. Her Elemental-sister was behaving rather weirdly. Fire had seen Air and Earth duke it out in the Stadiums for old time's sake, but she had not seen her sister for years. Years was little to an Elementalist but still…_

_It was as if Water had disappeared for a long time._

_It was strange. Fire could sense something from Water that she hadn't experienced before. But what was it?_

_"**Guardians.**" At this, Fire spoke up._

_"We're not Guardians anymore, Elder Frieda. Our children are."_

_"**Yes, that was known, Aka.**" Fire bristled at having her real name spoken out, but it didn't really matter. Since she wasn't an Elementalist anymore, none could use it against her. "**But this has something to do with when you were Guardians. All of you. It is a very serious matter indeed. A-su, please stop ignoring me or I really will have to gut you like a fish.**"_

_Fire laughed and Air snickered as Earth scowled, but heeded Elder Frieda's words._

_"**You too, Ea.**" Air scowled as Earth snickered in turn._

_"**All three of you! This is no joking matter!**" Elder Maui slammed his fists on the Council table. "**The repuation of the Elementalists is at stake here. True, we don't really care what happens to you four and your descendants, but we will be blamed if this happens!**"_

_"Stupid old goat, always thinking about himself." Fire muttered. Maui shot a warning glance at her and she only sneered back at him. Water scolded her softly, but Fire only brushed it off._

_"**You are all dismissed. We only need to speak with Aka.**"_

_"Very well." Fire said. Earth, Air and Water bowed their respect to the elders before leaving, Earth hissing to her as he left. Fire's mood darkened as she summoned her infamous Fire Dragon and ordered him to burn Earth up._

_"**Aka. Pay attention.**" Fire did so._

_"Yeah?"_

_"**We are going to recruit you back to Fire Elementalist for a short period of time while you are fulfilling this mission.**"_

_"Why me? Can't Ea, Aoi or A-su do it?" Fire yawned boredly._

"_**Unfortunately, no.**" Elder Maui sighed. "**The others would be great trouble. You're the only one who really sticks to the rules.**"_

_"Whoa! You couldn't be talking about me, cuz I don't follow the rules! I break them all! Remember during the whole 'Retrieval Agent' mission? I broke all the damn stupid rules! You should go to Water, she follows the rules, you know."_

_"**Yes, but this will have to occur to her. She is to be killed.**"_

_"What?"_

_"**She has broken one of our most sacred laws. No Elementalist should mate with any creature outside their species. You know of this, right?**"_

_"DUH! HELL YEAH! Why the hell would I go breaking THAT stupid dumb rule?! I'm not going to mate!"_

_"**Exactly why we chose you. We knew you'd understand.**"_

_"But she's my SISTER!"_

_"**Not by blood, she isn't. Take this sword and cut her neck with it. You have unlimited time, but you'd better finish it up quick. Plus, you'll get a go at her daughter.**"_

_"Her blood daughter?" Fire caught the sword with ease and jolts of electricity flowed through it through her arm. "HeyheyHEEEEEEY!!!!" She struggled to drop the damn sword, but it stuck to her hand. "WHAT THE HE—" Within seconds, the sword had forced her to accept the mission. "I'm going, I'm going. I'll be back within a few hours."_

_And she left. Maui sighed in relief. "**I thought it wouldn't work for a second.**"_

_"**Of course.**" Elder Frieda agreed. "**Aka is strong in her will and if she is too focused, she would've broken free and have killed us both.**"_

_"**Thank goodness you distracted her with the blood daughter talk. Too bad she's not going to do it**." Maui said._

_"**What makes you so sure she WON'T do it? Fire enjoys killing missions and you know it. Water and her daughter won't survive this if Fire concentrates and doesn't goof off and slaughter humans.**"_

_"**Time will tell, my fellow Elder. Time will tell if Fire will indeed finish off the two.**"

* * *

_

Fire angled her sword so that the blade was reflecting Jayna's neck. "I'll kill you quickly, don't worry, girl." Fireballs hurled their way at her, but she quickly caught them in her hand and disabled Brook, Silverbeak and Griff. Hawkeye managed to dodge, but just barely, landing on her feet, the hem of her shorts smoking.

"Why are you targeting Jayna?" Hawkeye addressed the fire elf angrily. The First Fire Elementalist was calm.

"Because she is the result of my sister and a human... A human...my sister...the First Water Elementalist...fell in love with a human and had the child... And since I cannot find Water, I can simply attack her daughter..."

"But I'm your daughter as well..."

"Not through blood-relation. The First Elementalists must have their children born from OTHERS. We take them when they need our powers to aid them and help them fulfill their written destiny. Of course, Water broke the law, so I'm here on a mission from the Council, to kill her."

"Wha--Who--" Hawkeye was having a terrible time registering all this info. She finally decided on a few questions. "Who's Water? And what does she have to do with Jayna? And the Council? The ones that teach and organize EVERYTHING Elementalists do, whether they are Senior, Junior, Proper or even Academy? Why would they make such a law?"

"Water is whom you know as Aoi. Aoi is her real name, but we are given the names of our Elements once we accept the responsibility as an Elementalist. You will too, and become my successor if you are strong enough and I deem you worthy. My real name is Aka, but of course, EVERYONE except the Coundil at some points call me Fire. And that law is----" Fire was interrupted.

"--'If an Elementalist mates with someone outside their race...it is considered a felony and they must be killed.' " Jayna quoted sadly from the rulebook.

Hawkeye's green eyes met those blue ones of hers. "You knew?"

"I always have. That's why I'm better at learning new Elemental techniques than you guys are. Because with the added addition of my mother's blood in my veins, I know the techniques straight from birth and it only takes a few minutes to harness that knowledge."

"Jayna..."

"She must die." Fire scowled, taking a step towards the girl. Hawkeye was frozen to her spot. Now WHAT was her Elemental mother going to do NOW! She had already seen Fire put all her other teammates into a fiery cell, quite similar to the experiences one would have in Hell. Fire drew her sword blade and struck, but it was blocked by a flood of water.

"Stop, sister." Aoi's pure voice came. Fire slowly turned, her scowl deepening.

"The traitor returns. Now is the time to kill you." Aoi widened as her sister summoned a killing spell onto the sword. If the sword even BRUSHED against her, she would be killed in an instant, First Water Elementalist or not.

"You wouldn't..."

"I would." Fire sadistically licked her blade and singed her own tongue, much to her delight. "And, it seems that even though I'm the creator of the spell, I ALSO get harmed by it. Lovely isn't it."

"You monster..."

"..." Fire moved with the quickness and silence of an experienced assassin as she struck her so-called sister without mercy.

"AOI!"

Hawkeye and Jayna yelled at the same time. Suddenly, in a whirl of wind and leaves, two other elves appeared. One, looking the same age as Fire blocking her blade with a blade of Wind and Air while the other was kneeling down beside Aoi.

"Are you alright, Water?"

"I'm fine, A-su." She struggled to get up, but he stopped her.

"Call me A-su and I'll just kill myself and get gutted by the fishes." Earth said in his pessimistic way. Aoi laughed weakly.

"Feh." Fire applied more power to her blade and broke Air's. His eyes widened, Air quickly dodged the blade as Fire, with a bloodthirsty grin, swung her blade expertly at him, eager to kill.

"Mother…" Hawkeye's hands curled into fists as she stood up and disabled Fire's simple cage using nearly all her power. "…why?" She fell to the ground, only to be caught by Silverbeak in his human form.

Brook immediately ran to Jayna, his crush on her getting the better of him as he fretted about her. Griff, on the other hand, assisted his Ancestor. Silverbeak kept Hawkeye to the ground.

"Rest. You'll need it." He said in an almost caring and affectionate way as he put a sleeping spell on her. Hawkeye fought it for a few seconds before her eyelids fell and she fell into deep slumber. "Now…" He placed her carefully on the ground and stood up, snapping his fingers and muttering a spell.

Winds emerged from his fingertips as he willed them to circle around Fire. At high speed, the oxygen level was depleting from Fire's wind prison. Air wasn't a problem for the First Elementalists, but Fire needed oxygen to make her killing curse work.

With a yell of fury, she disappeared in a small burst of flames before her oxygen ran out.

"So now…what do we do?" Aoi asked in a shaky voice as she hugged Jayna to her. Jayna hugged her mother back.

"What else?" Everyone was surprised to see Hawkeye up and about. But then, Silverbeak saw the glint in Hawkeye's eyes, similar to the one of Fire's. "I kill her. Don't you dare try to stop me, or I'll kill Lynne." She placed a fire sword at her throat, smirking.

"Lynne?"

"Lynne is Hawkeye's real name. She didn't want to be known as Lynne Melody Stewart, because she despises her father and mother; Green Lantern and Hawkgirl, or, John Stewart and Shayera Hol." Jayna said softly. "I know this…because I used to live near Thanagar."

"So NOW what we do, huh?!" Griff yelped as Fire/Hawkeye summoned a huge ball of fire. "We'll be burnt into a crisp in about 25 seconds, peoples!"

"Not if the Justice League can help it!" The Flash appeared in a flash of red.

"Hey, dad, how's it going?" Brook greeted, before clapping his hands over his mouth.

"Great…what'll happen next, huh?" Griff scowled. "J'onn will find out that me and Silverbeak are his adopted sons?" He clapped his hands over his mouth too.

Silverbeak sighed. "Idiot."

J'onn was floating right above them, his eyes wide with surprise. Shayera and Green Lantern were surprised to as Fire/Hawkeye twitched. "As much as I'd like to kill you all and get away with it, I'll have to pass." Fire disappeared from Hawkeye's body.

And Lynne/Hawkeye collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

Silence…but not for long.

"We're FATHERS?!"


End file.
